The Princess of Two Worlds
by StormRider22
Summary: On his way to DWMA one morning, Death the Kid finds out that theres a new student coming to their school. He finds out that her name is Lyona Purcell, daughter of Lord Lion-o. She finds out that she is a scythe meister, with a weapon partner Adam, who grew up in England. Soon, Lyona has new friends,and together, they all battle through challenges that even she has not gone through.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first fanfic, so I hope it all goes well. I decided to go with a crossover with the old Thundercats series in the 80s, and Soul Eater. I don't own either of them, darnit. Reviews are more than welcomed! :) **

The Princess of Two Worlds

Chapter 1: The New Student

Death City was in one of its normal moods. Some areas quiet, others a noisy mess. Death the Kid was one to hate something lide this. In his opinion, it was "asymmetrical and not perfect". His weapons, Liz and Patty Thompson, mainly igonored these outbursts, which they called his "symmetry tatrums". Even though the was 16 years old, there were times where he acted more like a 4 year old instead.

Kid was on his way to the DWMA for another day of classes. Liz and Patty followed closely behind him. Patty sang to herself in her nomal, bubbly way, while Liz remained focused on how her day will turn out. They had left a haf hour this time, later thatn nomral. Kid wanted to make sure that Gallow's Manner was perfectly symmetrical so it wasn't on his mind all day. As the neared the school, Kid saw Black*Star infront of the academy. He looked the way he did when Kid was the new student, and he and Soul all fought each other. To htis day, neither of them know who really won the battle.

"Hey, Black*Star. Who are you looking to fight now?" Kid asked him. He stood infront of the shadow meister.

"I heard this morning, that, we're getting a new...student," he steamed. Kid laughed as did Liz and Patty.

"Aw, come on, Black*Star. You cant do this every time there's a new student," Liz said. Her twin agreed.

"Yes, I sure can, damnit! No ne is gonna take my place as the one who surpasses the gods!" Black*Star yelled at the top of his lungs. Kid covered his ears. Black*Star was really loud and annoying sometimes.

"Black*Star, I swear that your mouth is just as big as you ego!" Kid retorted to Black*Star.

Black*Star ignored him and went to the top of the school to get a better look out. Now curious to see who the new student was, Kid decided to wait with him. Liz and Patty went inside to class, for the bell had already rung. The pair waited for an hour before they heard footsteaps approaching. Kid straightend up to see.

"Hahaha! There you are! Now, feel my-" The part of the skull on the school broke once more, and sent the shadow meister plumeting to the ground. He barely saved himself though. Kid did his best not to notice how asymmetrical the academy now looked, and remained focused on who was approaching. He was surprised to see a young, teenage girl with mahogany hair with an exotic look about her. It was as if she came from another world. Kid couldnt help but stare. Her outfit was perfectly symmetrical to him. There was almost no flaw. Her thigh length dress fitht o the form of her body, with a belt that was a deeper color than the dress. It was a lovely lavender color, and the belt was a purple. Her hair was tied back ina pony tail, and she seemed pretty content with it.

"What a pitty," Kid thought to himself. The girl came face to face with Kid as he stood up.

"Hi, Im new here, as you can tell. Is the is the DWMA?" She asked. Kid nodded.

"Yes, it most certainly is. I am Death the Kid, and over there is Black*Star," Kid explained. He leaned in a little. "But try to ignore his ego." he smirked. The girl giggled, and waved at the shadow meister. He too, looked mistified by her appearence. Kid turned his attention back to the youn woman infront of him.

"So whats your name?" he asked patiently.

"Lyona Purcell," she replied.

"Well then, Lyona, I'll show ya around first, then we'll heat to class. They've already started," he told her. Lyona tensed and seemed alarmed.

"They've started? Oh man, my mom will freak if she finds out that I was late on my first day!" she exclaimed. She dashed off ahead of him, and he ran after her.

"Wait! Lemme help you. Why will your mom 'freak'?" Kid asked hesitantly. Lyona turned around.

"Because, my mom doesn't like it when I'm late," she said quickly. She ran off again, and once more, he went after her.

"At least let me show you around _first, _then we can go to class," Kid said trying to catch up to her. Lyona stopped.

"Or later. I think going to class is a better choice at the moment," Lyona said promptly. Kid thought for a moment, then thought taht it was best to agree with her. Liz and Patty will most likely wonder exactly _why_ he was late. Kid and Lyona ran off to Professor Stein's class.

"Professor Stein is the first class of the day. Its the longest one of the day too," Kid exclaimed as they neared the classroom. They burst into the room, and Stein was in the meddle of explaining how to dissect a common spicies of bear. The teacher glanced away from the project, and glaced at Kid.

"Care to explain why you are late, Kiddo?" he asked sternly. Kid shook his head no in embarassment, and went to his seat next to Soul. Lyona stood in the doorway by herself now. Stein looked at her with a kind of creepy smile.

"And who do we have here? Are you one of the new students coming here to the academy?" he asked cheerfully. Lyona nodded.

"Yeah. It's my fault Kid is late. I showed up here not to long ago," Lyona apologized. Stein held up a hand as if to say no apology needed.

"Don't need to say sorry for someone else's actions. Do you wish to come to the front here, and introduce yourself?"

Lyona stepped forward, and stood next to the professor. She looked at him, and he motioned her to speak.

"Um, my name is Lyona Purcell. I'm...here frome Nebraska, hopefully some of you know thats accually a state. I hope to become a good meister at this school," she told her new classmates. The class approved of her words, and Stein layed a hand on her shoulder.

"Good to meet you, Miss Purcell. Go ahead and have a seat next to Tsubaki," he said pointing to the shadow weapon. Lyona nodded and went to go sit next to Tsubaki. Kid watched her and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. He didnt't know if it was because she was perfectly symmetrical, or something else. Kid didn't know. He just knew that there was something about her that he liked. Kid pushed that from his mind and took out a pencil and borrowed paper from Soul to take notes. Not that he needed them or that he wanted to, but thought they'd be useful. He spent the rest of the period writing down key points of Stein's lecture before the bell rung, signaling the end of class.


	2. Lyona's first day

The Princess of Two Worlds

Chapter 2: An Invitation

Lyona walked out of class, a bit confused. Stein had been lecturing something about soul wavelengths for a bit after she's arrived. The other students, including Tsubaki, all looked as though they understood him. Lyona didn't. She walked down the hall to where she spotted the boy she first met. he'd said that he would show her around. Maybe she could ask him about what exactly Professor Stein mentioned in his long lecture. Lyona jogged up to him.

"Hey, um..." she said shyly. She touched him gently on the shoulder. Lyona was lost for words suddenly.

"Hey. What do you think of your first day so far, Lyona?" the boy asked with a smile.

Lyona rubbed her arm. "Kinda confusing. I hardly knew what he was getting at," she replied uneasily. She gazed into his golden eyes, and sensed something familiar to her... "I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten your name."

He grinned. "Death the Kid. But you can just call me Kid," Kid told her. He motioned for her to follow him down the hallway to the next class. "So, you're having trouble? Maybe I can help with that..." Kid offered. Lyona glanced at him.

"Really? That would be so nice," she said. "Good. Then can you meet me out by the front entrance after school? I can explain some things that aren't clear to you," he spoke.

"Uh, not today. How about Friday? Because my mom is helping my partner and I find a good apartment," Lyona said.

Kid arched an eyebrow. "Oh? You do have a partner then..."

"Yes, his name is Adam Burwell from England. He's a scythe," Lyona replied nodding. They continued walking, then Kid stopped and adjusted his jacket. "So, do you stay with your mother for the time being?" he asked.

Lyona looked at him. 'Why is he asking so many questions?' she thought. "Yes, but she'll be going back to Nebraska soon after we have our apartment ready," she told Kid.

"I see," Kid said understanding her. The got to the next class. It was something that Lyona was used to, and something she had at her old school: Science. Lyona groaned as she filed into the classroom with the other students. she sat next to Kid, wanting to stay close to him so she can understand where to go. Lyona waited for the teacher to come into the room. When she did, Lyona hoped she wouldn't have to come to the front of the room again. Lyona liked to be noticed, but that last class was too much. She was thankful that the teacher didn't call her to the front. The teacher mentioned her, and welcomed Lyona to the class. Lyona smiled, then noticed several other students whispering and looking at her.

"Hey, doesn't that girl look like someone that you know?'' asked one student.

"Kinda. I think I've seen her parents though," replied the other student.

"Who's her parents?" asked the first student again.

His friend waited for the teacher to sit down before answering. "Have you heard about those people from that one planet, Thundera or whatever? Her father," he indicated Lyona. "is Lord Lion-O, and her brother is Lionel Purcell."

The entire time that the two boys were talking behind her, she grew irritated. Lyona hated it when people did that. It wasn't that they were talking bad about her, it just was annoying. She tried her best to ignore them, and pay attention to the lesson the teacher was teaching. They finally got to the assignment, which Lyona got mostly done in class. The bell rang again, and Lyona stood up, and went onto the next class of the day.

It ws finally the end of the day and Lyona sat in her study hall room. It was the same classroom as the class she'd had with Stein. This time, however, she was seated next to Liz Thompson. She was apparently one of Kid's weapons. Liz was a nice girl, easy to talk to.

"Nebraska, huh? Why'd you move here?" Liz asked.

"Because I got a letter from Lord Death asking me to come here. Apparently, I have abilities that are rare in some, which is people who are known as meisters and weapons?" Lyona replied questionably. Liz nodded.

"Yes. So, do you know if you're a meister or weapon?" Liz asked.

"Lord Death told me in the letter send to me, that I'm a meister. My partner, I met a few months ago is a scythe." Lyona smiled. She finished her homework.

"Oh, so a scythe meister, huh? Cool!" the weapon girl chided. Lyona simply nodded. She glanced at the clock. It read the time three-forty-five. Lyona hoped that the bell would ring soon. She wanted to if Adam had arrived yet. Liz returned to her school work as well. Bored now, with nothing else to do, Lyona glanced around the room. She spotted Professor Stein at his desk, grading assignments. Glancing around more, she spotted Kid. He was busy still doing homework. Apparently, he has a lot to do. "He must have lots of assignments to do from other classes." the teen thought. She silently wondered if they were allowed to move around to talk to other people. Deciding to test this theory, Lyona got up from her seat, and moved down to where Kid sat. He looked up at her when she sat by him, smiling.

"Hello. How was your fist day?" Kid asked smiling back. Lyona shook her head.

"Eh, it was okay. I'll have to get used to this place. It's a bit different from what I'm used to." Lyona answered. She laughed a bit.

Kid laughed too. "I'll bet it is. But don't worry you'll get used to it. Most of the school is easy to get around, and most of everyone is nice." he told her.

"Oh, that's good." Lyona replied. She jumped a bit when the bell rang.

~Ding Dong Dead Dong~

"Huh, weird bell. Does it always do that?" Lyona asked Kid. He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, its not broken or anything. That's just how it sounds," he smiled. Lyona grinned and followed him out of the classroom. she wondered her way out of the school. The fist thing she wanted to do was to go home, and see if Adam had arrived yet. So, with that in mind, Lyona set off to the hotel she was temporarily shared with her mother.


	3. Adam and new friends

The Princess of Two Worlds

Chapter 3: Adam and New Friends

Kid sighed heavily as he thought about the new girl, Lyona. She was so pretty, and...something else. He thought that he'd seen her before, earlier in his childhood, but didn't remember. Kid was laying on his bed. They young reaper turned onto his stomach, and stared at a picture of him, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki. Kid smiled.

Then an idea came to him. What if he could introduce Lyona to his friends? Maybe then she wouldn't have to be lonely here in Death City. He quickly jumped off his bed, and dashed downstairs. He decided on calling a couple of his friends to see if they wanted to meet Lyona. Kid ran though the hallway, almost crashing into Liz. "What the heck, Kid?!" Liz exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," Kid apologized.

"Why you in a hurry all of a sudden? Is there a kishin?" she asked. Kid saw the phone and grabbed it. "No, no kishin. Just going to call a few people," he replied dialing a number.

"Oh," Liz said quietly. "How come?"

Kid didn't hear the blonde speak as he went into the living room with the phone, calling Soul and Maka. It was Maka who answered.

"Hello?" came her sweet voice.

Kid sat on the couch. "Hey Maka. I have a question for you."

Lyona layed on the bed at the hotel she was currently staying at with her mother, Johanna. She didn't really mind her mother helping her. The young teen flopped on her back and stared at the ceiling. Lyona thought about the events that had occurred during her first day here. She had met Kid and some other boy named Black*Star. She thought he was a bit strange looking. But then again, he and Kid probably thought the same about her. Before leaving, Lyona had decided to not tell anyone about her heritage. Of course though, there were a couple of boys in one of her classes today, knew abut her. But she didn't know who _they _were. Lyona didn't even notice her mother enter the room.

"Lyona, how was your day?" Johanna asked warmly.

She shrugged and sat up. "Good. I met a few people," she replied.

Johanna put a few shirts into her bag, then zipped it up. "Oh, that's nice. Are they nice to you, or treat you differently?"

"Mom, they're nice. No need to mention the fact that I'm only _half _human." Lyona roared.

"Well, you are, unfourtunately. You and Lionel would have been full human if I'd met Steve sooner, and not your father," her mother said coolly.

Lyona growled at Johanna. She hated it when she spoke bad about her father. She hated Steve, and hated her mother for cheating on her father for three years. It hurt Lionel and Lyona so much that when they found out about the affair between her mother and Steve. But it hurt Lion-O the most because he loved her.

Johanna turned to look at her daughter. "Don't you growl at me, Lyona Marie," she scolded.

Lyona snorted. "Ya know Mom, I'm glad I'm going to live here. Because its fat away from _you _and _Steve._ I feel sorry for my brother who has to live with you yet with you guys," She said with bitterness in her voice. Then she stood and left the hotel room, and slammed the door with anger. Lyona deciced to take a walk around the city to get to know it better. Her phone rang, and she groaned, hoping it wasn't her mother. "Hello?" she answered.

"Lyona! Bloody hell are you?" came a familiar voice

"Adam! Wow, I'm glad to hear you...for once. I'm actually taking a walk around the city," she told him.

"Well, I wanna meet up with ya somewhere. How about the academy?" Adam suggested.

Lyona thought a moment. She could use this opportunity to get away from her mother for a while, and chat with her partner a while. "Yeah, sounds good. I'm almost there," she said.

"Ah, good. Meet ya there, then." Adam hung up. Lyona did the same and smiled as she neared the academy. Adam sat on the steps leading up to it. He waved to her smiling, his brown eyes sparkling. She smiled back and ran up to him. "Adam, I'm glad you finally came!" she said happily.

"Haha. Same here, Lyona. I must have missed the first day, huh? I hope it was a good one for you." he said. Lyona nodded.

"It was, but there was some trouble...but I'm good." Lyona replied, a bit uneasy. "I'm worried some people might not like me because of who I am..."

Adam sighed, and stood up. "Eh, don't you worry about those blokes. If they give you trouble, they got me to worry about!" he boasted. Lyona giggled and nodded.

They began to walk off, but then Lyona spotted a figure in the distance. She narrowed her eyes, and saw it was Kid. "Hello?" she said.

Kid stopped and smiled. "Hey, I was just coming to talk to you." he said as he walked over to her more. She stood there, waiting for him to near.

"Oh, and why were you?" she asked him. Kid sat down on the steps, and motioned for her and Adam to sit with him. Adam looked at Lyona, confused. She shrugged and sat down next to Kid.

"Me and a few friends were wondering if you'd like to come with us to play basketball. Its our favorite thing to do here, especially when we're bored." he said. Lyona smiled and nodded. "Of course! Adam loves to play, and I do too...not as well as he can." she smiled.

Kid chuckled and stood up. "Well, come on then! Before Black*Star thinks he can beat us all!" he said as he ran off. Lyona laughed, and ran along with him.

**Sorry guys if I take forever updating. Hope you all like my story so far. And if you haven't noticed, the Thundercats crossover I'm using is the one from the 80's. **


	4. Adam's Suspicions

The Princess of Two Worlds

Chapter 4: Adam's suspicions

Lyona sighed as she sat in class. Everyone was waiting for Professor Stein to arrive in the room so they could all get the day over with and go home. Lyona longed to go back to the hotel she stayed at, providing her mother wasn't there. She looked down at Adam, and noticed he'd fallen asleep. She smirked and leaned down to swat his head. Adam jerked up and looked up at his meister.

"Really Lyona? He's not even bloody here yet, so it doesn't matter..." he grumbled. Adam turned back around and tried to sleep again, but this time, Patty decided to hit him.

"Adam! Its not sleepy time yet!" she said repeatively hitting him. She kept hitting him until Professor Stein came in the classroom.

"Alright class, time for learning, not hitting..." he said rolling in on his roller chair. He spun around in it, before facing the class with his usual creepy stare. "Today, we are doing dissections. We'll be doing a dissection of a very common species today..."

* * *

Lyona sighed as she sat in study hall again. It was her first week of school here, and all ready she loved it. Of course, the classes weren't what she was used to, but with time she would. She had finished all her homework in all her classes but one...Professor Stein's class. She was having trouble in that one, but was nervous to as Kid for help. He had offered to help her out in what she didn't know. Lyona seemed to remember someone like him from somewhere, but couldn't place where. Lyona played with her pencil as she struggled to figure out her assignment. She sat there for several minutes, before slamming her head on the desk.

"Now, Lyona...don't do that..." said Kid sitting next to her. He smiled and looked at her as she rose her head to him.

"Well, I kinda don't understand this...Its so confusing at times." she replied to him. Kid smiled to her and leaned over to see what she was working on.

"Ah, I will help you then. See this first question here? the answer is simple..." he went on explaining things to her, and helped her all the way through her assignment. By the time the bell rang, Lyona was done with her homework. She looked at the paper and back at Kid with a big smile.

"Oh, thankyou! I feel like everything is a bit easier to understand now..." Lyona grinned. she hugged him and stood up, darting out of the room. Kid blushed some and watched her go. He didn't seem to notice someone else standing behind him. Kid stood himself and turned to walk out of the classroom. The room had gone empty in a matter of seconds when the bell rang. Anything to get out of Professor Stein's room...

"Soooo...you helped my meister? Looks like you liked it to~" Adam said. He smirked at Kid and sat down infront of him. Kid sighed and tried to walk away.

"Go away, you asymmetrical fiend..." He muttered. The scythe laughed and skipped on over to him. "Why, this is bloody awesome! Never had I seen Lyona act like she does around a guy. Normally she just glares, or just wants to be friends with them..." he said. Kid looked back at him.

"What in the world are you talking about?" he said. Kid stood and headed for the door. Adam smirked and ran up to walk along side him.

"I dunno really. But I can certainly see something..." he laughed. Kid rolled his eyes and walked on. "Well, I'd best head back with Lyona. We recently just got an apartment. Its the same building as Maka and Soul's apartment." he smiled. The young reaper smiled and looked at him.

"That's amazing! So, then her mother went back home?" he asked. Adam nodded. "Yeah, but the weird thing is, as soon as we got the apartment, Johanna just...vanished. Like, three seconds she just left..." he said. Kid furrowed his eye brows.

"Really...This is weird, how?" he asked him.

"Well, I don't know either. But Kid...she seems really suspicious. I'm not a meister, but I can sense something about her that I can't trust at all. And Lyona does too..." he said. Kid sighed and paused some.

Kid sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, Adam every child thinks their parent is weird. I do all the time..." he said thinking of Lord Death. He shook his head and walk out of the classroom. Adam followed.

"But Kid, I know there's something about her!" he called after Kid.

Kid paused and sighed. He didn't know what it was like to be around Adam all the time, but he knew that sometimes he could be just as annoying as Black Star. Kid looked at Adam. "Look, just calm down and don't worry. I'm sure there's nothing to think about with this. Johanna is just a normal mother, who must have a busy life at home. And Lyona is normal for thinking her mother is weird. Now shut up and leave me alone...I have things I need to take care of at home...asymmetrical house..." With that said, Kid turned back around and walked away, and out of the academy. Adam sighed and walked back to his apartment, to play his new video game.

* * *

Lyona grinned as she walked back home and went into the new apartment. She set her things down on the coffee table. She headed for the kitchen and gasped. Adam was standing right there, looking cross. "Lyona...I wanna talk to you..." he said.'

The lioness eyed him carefully and nodded. "Yes, about what?" she asked. Adam sat at the table.

"Its about your mum. I know I'm not a meister, but I can sense something about her...something not right." he said. Lyona smirked and sat down with him.

"Adam, don't worry. I've always known all my life she was a bitch and I hate her for cheating on my dad for three years. I hated her more when she married the man...Dad, me and Lionel were all crushed." she said sadly.

Adam sighed. "No, that's not what I mean. I'm meaning...something far more evil..." he said. Lyona smirked again and began to laugh.

"Hahaha! Now Adam, my mother can be a bitch, and sure, she can be mean...but not evil. Not ever. she's not that good..." Lyona laughed. She got up and headed for her room to get some clothes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take a shower." Lyona smiled. Adam sighed and nodded.


End file.
